This invention relates generally to dental hygiene apparatus and more specifically, to mouthpieces which are used with dental hygiene apparatus. In addition, the invention relates to an apparatus and method for selecting appropriately sized mouthpieces for prospective users of the dental hygiene apparatus.
Apparatus for cleaning and polishing teeth of a type which includes a mouthpiece, a source of pressurized cleaning solution, and a vacuum pump are known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,731,675 to Kelly shows one such apparatus which includes a mouthpiece adapted to fit over a portion of the dentition of a user and to sealingly engage the gums. The Kelly mouthpiece has a plurality of interiorly disposed inlet and exhaust ports which communicate with a source of fluid or other cleansing material and an evacuation pump, respectively. The cleansing material is turbulently drawn between and around the teeth by suction from the pump to purportedly remove small food particles, bacteria and bacterial plaque, bacterial matt or organized bacteria, and to polish exposed tooth surfaces.
Other examples of prior art devices include those shown in U.S Pat. Nos. 803,475; 1,500,106; 3,379,192; 3,380,446; 3,489,141; 3,527,218; 4,106,501; 4,16,940; and 4,560,351. As in the Kelly patent, some of these devices rely upon achieving and maintaining an effective seal between the mouthpiece component and the teeth or gums of the user. This requires a relatively precise fit of the mouthpiece to the individual user, and often means that a relatively soft and pliable material must be used in forming the mouthpiece. A mouthpiece of this type may be subject to considerable wear and tear over extended periods of use and may need to be replaced more frequently than a mouthpiece which is formed of a relatively rigid, more durable material.
One problem which occurs in many dental hygiene systems which use a mouthpiece and a suction device to draw fluids from the mouth is the creation of a vacuum inside the mouth of the user. This can cause the soft tissues of the mouth to be drawn inwardly around the mouthpiece in an unintended manner. The soft tissues can obstruct inlet and outlet orifices, cause considerable discomfort to the mouthpiece user, and otherwise interfere with proper operation of the device. Providing an adequate air volume to the mouth during operation will prevent the occurrence of this problem and will increase the comfort level and overall efficiency of the cleaning apparatus.
An object of the present invention is to provide an improved mouthpiece for use with a dental hygiene apparatus.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a mouthpiece for use with a dental hygiene apparatus which is especially well-suited for use by invalid patients in hospitals, nursing homes or retirement homes.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a mouthpiece for use with a dental hygiene apparatus which incorporates a shut-off feature to enhance the safety and convenience of the apparatus.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a method and apparatus for selecting one of a plurality of different size mouthpieces for use by a prospective user, taking such factors as jaw size, tooth size and missing teeth into consideration.
These and other objects are achieved in a mouthpiece which comprises a tray, a source of pressurized dental cleaning solution, a vacuum source, and a vent. The tray is adapted to fit within the mouth of a user, and is provided with a plurality of orifices formed in surfaces of the tray which lie adjacent the teeth. A first sub-set of orifices are connected to the source of pressurized dental cleaning solution. At least one other of the orifices is connected to the vacuum source for evacuating cleaning solution, bacteria, dislodged bacterial plaque, food particles and other debris from the mouth of the user. At least one other of the orifices is connected to the vent to prevent formation of a vacuum within the mouth during operation of the apparatus.
In one embodiment of the invention, the mouthpiece is formed from a generally U-shaped tray having an outer peripheral edge portion which lies adjacent the chewing and cutting surfaces of the teeth of the user. A wall extends generally perpendicularly from an outer perimeter of the outer peripheral edge portion of the tray such that an interior surface of the wall is disposed adjacent the vertical surfaces of the teeth when the mouthpiece is in position within the mouth of the user. A plurality of first orifices are selectively formed in and positioned along the interior surface of the wall such that the orifices lie immediately adjacent the interproximal crevices of the teeth. These orifices are connected to the source of dental cleaning solution. A plurality of second orifices are formed in a surface of the tray in a position which is inferior to (i.e., below) the first orifices. The second orifices are substantially larger in diameter and fewer in number than the first orifices, and are connected to the vacuum source for evacuating the cleaning solution from the mouth. A plurality of third orifices are formed in a surface of the tray superior to (i.e., above) the first orifices, and are connected to a separate source of fluid (such as the ambient environment) to serve as a vent and prevent formation of a vacuum within the mouth during operation of the apparatus. These third orifices are preferably located along the superior border of the interior wall of the tray.
In the embodiment described herein, the orifices open into chambers formed in the tray which, in turn, are connected by tubing to the source of dental cleaning solution, the vacuum source, and the vent, respectively. The first orifices are positioned, both vertically and laterally, along the interior surface of the wall of the tray in accordance with known relationships between tooth size and jaw size, such that each of the orifices lies adjacent an interproximal crevice in the mouth of the user. Orifices which would otherwise lie adjacent missing teeth are either not formed in the mouthpiece, or are occluded by an acrylic monomer and polymer, when appropriate. The tray is preferably formed of a relatively rigid material, such as a hard plastic. In one embodiment of the invention, separate mouthpieces are used for cleaning the upper and lower teeth. The mouthpieces are similar in construction except for the relative superior and inferior positioning of the orifices, and the interior portion of the U-shaped tray. In the mouthpiece used to clean the upper teeth, the interior portion of the tray, which is defined by an inner perimeter of the outer peripheral edge portion, is closed by a solid surface to facilitate confinement and evacuation of the cleaning solution from the mouth of the user. In the lower mouthpiece, the interior portion of the tray is open to provide clearance for the tongue of the user.
One embodiment of the mouthpiece of the present invention comprises means on the mouthpiece for controlling a flow of the cleaning solution when the mouthpiece is operably positioned in the mouth of the user. The means for controlling the flow of cleaning solution is preferably operable by the tongue of the user, and preferably comprises an orifice, a vacuum controlled valve, and means for connecting the orifice to the vacuum controlled valve such that blocking and unblocking the orifice with the tongue causes the valve to open and close to control the flow of cleaning solution to the mouthpiece. The orifice is positioned on the mouthpiece so as to be blocked when the tongue is in a forward position and unblocked when the tongue is withdrawn toward the throat, as would occur in response to the normal gag reflex of the user.
One embodiment of the invention further comprises means for alternatively connecting the second orifices to a second source of dental cleaning solution, such as a foam presoak solution. In this embodiment, the presoak solution is supplied to the mouth of the user through the second orifices for a predetermined presoaking period. Following the presoak, the solution is evacuated through the second orifices prior to, or concurrently with, the beginning of the cleaning operation.
Another aspect of the present invention involves an apparatus and method for selecting one of a plurality of different size mouthpieces for use by a prospective user. The apparatus comprises bite registration means for measuring and recording the bite pattern formed by the teeth of the prospective user, and template means for comparing the recorded bite pattern to each of a plurality of different size mouthpieces and determining which of the plurality of mouthpieces is closest in size to the recorded bite pattern. The bite registration means preferably comprises a Y-shaped wafer having an upper layer, a lower layer, and a separating membrane. Each of the upper and lower layers is formed of a wax having an identifiable color. Impressions formed in the wax provide a record of the bite pattern of the user. The template preferably comprises one or more transparent plate having a plurality of markings thereon, which are indicative of the relative sizes of the plurality of mouthpieces. After the bite pattern is measured and recorded in the Y-shaped wafer, the wafer is compared to the markings on the template to determine which mouthpiece is most suitable for the prospective user.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.